Monkey Intelligence Bureau
thumb|BMC artwork This is an upgrade 3 of the path 2 for the Monkey Village. It costs $3655 on Easy, $4300 on Medium, $4645 on Hard and $5160 on Impoppable. It allows all the towers in the radius to pop any type of bloon. This means that... *Black and Zebra Bloons can be popped by Bomb Towers, Mortar Towers, Pineapples. *White and Zebra Bloons can be frozen by Ice Towers. *Frozen and Lead Bloons can be popped by darts, tacks, etc. without special upgrades. However glue and ice towers still cannot hurt M.O.A.B class bloons. Also note that road spikes that don't come from a tower remain unaffected by the Monkey Intelligence Bureau. (Note that all Pineapples can pop black and zebra bloons within the MIB's radius.) Trivia *The acronym of the name Monkey Intelligence Bureau is MIB, the same acronym as the fictional organization Men in Black. *The M.I.B. released twelve BTD5 leaks on their notepad before the official release of BTD5. These usually revealed Level Three upgrades for various towers, one of which was the conversion of the Monkey Beacon to the Monkey Village. *Although the M.I.B. seems dramatically overpriced, depending on the circumstances, it may be well worth the price. *If you have the Jungle Drums upgrade with the M.I.B, music notes come out from the roof. *This upgrade increases the Monkey Village's range. *Contrary to popular belief, M.I.B will not allow any Glue Gunners in the radius to slow Ceramic Bloons. *This is the only way to make Bloonjitsu Master, Aircraft carrier, and Support Chinook (not triple dart monkey because of splodey darts, Ground Zero because of the ability and Pineapple Present, and Overclock because of Engineer's workshop tier 3) able to pop lead bloons. *Despite stating that it allows towers to pop "all bloon types" it does not grant this to the following: **Glue Gunners and Ice Towers on M.O.A.B-Class Bloons **Road spikes on Lead bloons (It does however sort of work on Bloons TD 5 Mobile. 1 lead will still eat up a whole road spike after being popped, leaving its children unharmed.) excluding those produced by a Spike Factory ***This could possibly be because Road Spikes are not towers. *The Tower was buffed on a recent update, now it allows Ice Towers to Freeze White and Zebra bloons. This makes the best combo in the entire game possible - an arctic wind with all upgrades except viral frost plus this tower can pop a literally infinite number of bloons smaller than moab-class, with 100% kill rate on almost any conceivable stretch of track. The combo can often be put in place by round 42 (without the arctic wind upgrade by round 39), allowing all future money to be devoted to ways of killing MOABs. *The name also seems to be a combination of the FBI and CIA. FBI means Federal Bureau of Investigation and CIA meaning Central Intelligence Agency. * It may also be possible the MIB is simply a reference the the popular movie series 'M'en 'I'n 'B'lack. (Which of course took its title from the comic book series it was based on, which itself is a reference to "men in black" conspiracy theories. Conspiracy theorists have used the term to refer to government agents since at least the late 1960s.) Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Monkey Village Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City